


An Alternate Arrangement

by FlamingDoritos, TheGoddessWater (GreyJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures of Sir James, Coming of Age, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, People are not meant to be gifts, Plant Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingDoritos/pseuds/FlamingDoritos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi/pseuds/TheGoddessWater
Summary: Prince Xalvadore's sixteenth birthday is fast approaching when he overhears what his father intends to gift him with. It's enough to make him wish that the king had just forgotten. The worst part is knowing that King Casban probably thinks it's a good idea.Thankfully, Xalvadore has Amelie there to listen and offer suggestions.





	An Alternate Arrangement

Xalvadore hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he'd heard his name outside his rooms and couldn't resist stopping to listen. He wished that he hadn't. Turning his back on the door in disgust, he grabbed the book he'd first come back inside for and, hoping to the goddesses that he wasn't about to run straight into his father, headed back outside in a huff.

He found a spot outside beneath his favourite tree and tried to read, but he couldn't focus, too irritated by the conversation he'd overheard to pay any attention to the words. Xalvadore set the book aside and sighed, leaning back against the tree. And today had started out so well too.

There was a weed by his knee and Xalvadore looked at it, trying to will the bud at the end to bloom, just to see if he could. For a long moment, nothing happened. He was about to give up on the attempt when he managed to coax a single petal of the weed to open. Xalvadore sat up straighter. Amelie had to be nearby.

He heard her approach before he saw her, the soft clinking of the decorations in her hair preceding her arrival. "Xalvadore." Amelie smiled and crouched down next to him, leaning in to kiss his cheek in greeting. He didn't return the gesture, and her brow furrowed slightly. "You look upset." Noticing the weed next to him, she caught his hand. "Try again," she said softly, encouraging him with a gentle squeeze.

It was easier with her there and Xalvadore tried again to coax the flower into bloom. Slowly, he was able to get the petals to peel open. He gave her hand a squeeze, silent for a long moment. "Did you know I'd be here?"

"It's my job to always know where you are," she replied. Focusing, she managed to coax the flower to open a bit more, then met his gaze, grinning broadly. "May I sit with you?"

"Always."

Amelie settled next to him, mindful not to touch him any more than necessary in case the king happened upon them. Taking in a long, slow breath, she willed the grass around them to grow tall, obscuring the view of them just a bit. It was slow going, and after a moment she nudged him. "I'd be grateful for your help, Xalvadore. It would be...problematic, if your father saw us together as we are now."

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks right now," Xalvadore muttered. He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on helping her make the grass grow around them.

Once they had been concealed a bit more, Amelie wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed gently. "You're angry, Xalvadore. What has he done to hurt you?"

Xalvadore sighed. He rested his head on her shoulder, staring out at the grass that they had just grown. "He's getting me a whore for my birthday."

Her stomach tightened a bit, and Amelie took in another deep breath to settle herself as he leaned on her. Absently she reached up to fidget with the ends of his hair, trying to will herself to stay calm. After a moment she caught his hand again, squeezing tight, unsure of what to say.

He squeezed back, still staring at the grass. "I suppose I should just be grateful he even remembers when it is." Xalvadore sat up, looking at Amelie. "I don't... I don't want to be like that.”

"Like what?" She gently massaged a slow circle into his back, trying to ease the tremor in his hand. "Calm down, Xalvadore." Amelie smiled softly, trying to convey something other than the unease she felt at knowing he'd have a whore in his bed within a fortnight. "There are worse things."

"So I'm just supposed to accept that... That he thinks it's a good idea?" He drew his legs up to his chest and leaned against them, still not letting go of Amelie's hand. "You know what he's like. He's going to get some poor girl and tell her to satisfy me  _or_ _else_."

A sudden realization struck her, sending ice lancing through her gut, and Amelie pulled him close, burying her nose in his hair. "He'll make me watch you," she breathed. "He'll put me on guard, in your room that night. T-to...make sure you do it, and to...make sure I know my place." A lump formed in her throat and she tried to will it away.

No. Water Above, no. He grabbed her then, hugging her tight. He closed his eyes, grateful that she'd thought to bring the grass up around them. "I don't know how to stop this." And that scared him more than anything. More than knowing that he'd have to let--no, _welcome_ \--a stranger into his bed. "I don't want ...any of this."

Amelie swallowed hard. "I doubt you can stop it, Xalvadore. I'm sorry, that...it has to b-be like this." She cursed inwardly as her voice wavered, and bit back tears. "I'm so sorry, Xal."

His embrace tightened. "Don't cry, Ammie," he whispered, "Please don't cry." He wouldn't be able to hold himself together if she cried. Xalvadore drew a shuddering breath, swallowing against the lump lodged in his throat. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, but the words wouldn't come.

"It's not fair to you, Xal," she managed to choke out. "I understand that it's a rite of passage since you haven't yet claimed a bride, but to--to force a stranger on you, it's--it's not _right_." Amelie groaned and pulled away from him suddenly, getting to her feet and casting a hand over the earth. Lavender burst from the ground and she snatched it up, and when chamomile did the same she grabbed that, too. Clutching them tight in her hands, she forced them to wither and dry, and then turned to him, offering a weak smile. "Let's go have some tea and calm down," she managed. "You look like you're about to cry."

Xalvadore nodded, trying to blink away the blur in his vision. "That sounds like a good idea." He picked up his book and got to his feet. With a wave of his hand, and impossibly sharp gust of wind sliced through the grass they'd grown, trimming it down. He bent and picked the bloom off the weed, pressing it beneath the cover of his book.

Amelie couldn't help smiling. "Your skills are unrivalled, Xalvadore. I'm in awe of your strength. You will make a fine king one day, with power like that, especially given that you share mine." Quickly, she continued, noticing the look on his face. "You will _not_ be like _him_ ," she said. "You are far too kind and sentimental. Prylea will be blessed to have you as its ruler." Xalvadore's mouth twitched into a smile at that, and she fell into place two steps behind him, as she always had to when they walked the halls. "Lead on, my prince."

It would have been more comforting to have her next to him, instead of behind. But that would have been too conspicuous. Xalvadore led her down back inside and down the halls of the palace, keeping a careful, wary ear out for his father. He led her to the kitchen where he snagged a kettle of water and a couple of mugs before heading back towards his chambers. Satisfied that Casban was nowhere near them, Xalvadore pushed the door of his room open and held it for Amelie, waiting for her to follow him inside before shutting it behind them. He sagged against the door, kettle in hand, and just looked at her.

"Ammie, what am I going to do?"

"Well," she said, gently taking the kettle from him and catching his hands, "first, you're going to sit down and boil this for me while I bar the door." At the look on his face, she pressed her lips to his cheek, nearly smiling when she saw the smudge her lip colour had left behind. "Xalvadore, we need to think calmly. Rash minds make poor decisions. Put on the tea while I lock up."

Xalvadore nodded dumbly. He felt trapped by sudden indecision, wondering whether he wanted to try boiling the water himself, or whether he should go with the tried and true method of using a fire. It was, he decided, too warm in his room already to bother with trying to stir up the fire and he sat down at his table, setting the kettle on a large, decorative coaster -- which usually the maids insisted on setting vases of flowers on -- and glared at the kettle, willing the water inside to boil.

Goddesses, he looked heartbroken. Amelie barred the door, and slid the bolt into place for good measure as well. Secure at last, she leaned her spear against the wall and just watched him for a moment as he stared at the kettle. Then, sighing, she stripped off her outer layer and tossed it onto his bed as she walked toward him. Gently, she reached out to wipe the smudge of pink from his cheek, and he jumped at her touch.

"Sorry," she murmured, unable to look at him. "I wasn't careful, just now, and left a mark on you. Your father would have me executed."

"I would never let him," Xalvadore whispered. "Besides...he'd try to humiliate you first." The barest hint of steam was rising from the kettle and Xalvadore tried to push it harder to actually get it boiling. He reached out and caught Amelie's hand, still staring at the kettle. They stayed that way for a long moment, neither of them looking at the other, but their hands touching.

There was more steam then. Hot, white tendrils of mist rising from the kettle. "I think it's hot enough."

Finally, Amelie smiled gently at him. "You know it's only plants that I give you, Xalvadore. You don't need to hold me for water." Still, she didn't let go of his hand, content to have him touching her.

"I meant you could put the stems in now. So it can steep." His fingers tightened gently around hers, trying to hint that he didn't want to let go.

Heat rose to her cheeks. "My apologies. I'm...not thinking clearly." With her free hand, she fumbled for the stems, cursing when she nearly dropped them. When she finally managed to get them in the water, she couldn't help laughing, just a bit. "Goddesses, Xal, what will we do?"

"I don't know, Ammie." He let go of her hand and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward and resting his chin on them. "I hate this."

She smoothed a hand over his back, trying to comfort him. Slowly, she spoke, considering her words carefully. "Is it...that you don't want a stranger, or that he's being presumptuous, or...are you not interested in... _that_ , or...?" Amelie felt her cheeks turning red. "I just...want to be sure I know what exactly it is, before I start offering suggestions."

"I don't want to give myself to some stranger. I don't like knowing that I won't be able to turn her down." He looked at Amelie, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. "And he's being presumptuous, but I'm basically used to that. I just..." He couldn't look at her as he said it. "I'm... Not disinterested in _it_ , I just...thought I'd get to pick my own when and how and who I do it with."

Gently, she stood behind him to loop her arms around his shoulders, pressing close. "You should be permitted to choose who you give yourself to, Xalvadore. I'm sorry that that choice has been taken from you." She squeezed him tight, burying her nose in his hair and inhaling deeply. "You should have been able to...give yourself to someone you care about. Not just...a stranger, if that isn't what you want. I wish dearly that I could take your place, so you wouldn't have to go through with it."

He stirred beneath her touch, moving just enough to be able to catch her hands in his own. He swallowed hard, fighting down tears. Water Above, he was almost _sixteen_ and he was not about let himself cry like a _child_ over this. It was a long moment before he trusted himself to speak. "I could never ask that of you, Ammie. I wouldn't wish it on you anymore than I want it for myself." He snorted a weak laugh. "It'd be easier if you could just take _her_ place."

Amelie laughed softly, lacing their fingers together. "You don't mean that," she said after a moment. "I'm no more special than a stranger will be."

"That's not true." Xalvadore squeezed her hands gently. "That's not true at all." Goddesses, they'd been together for years; she'd scarcely left his side. "Why would you even think that?"

Colour rose to her cheeks, and she was grateful that he couldn't see her face. "I'm your retainer, Xalvadore. I'm nothing special."

"You're my retainer, my best friend, my _soulmate_ , Amelie. How is that nothing special?" His fingers tightened around hers again. "I love you, Ammie. You're so important to me."

She squeezed him tight, burying her face in his shoulder. "That's not the kind of special that you'd want for your first time, I'm sure."

It wasn't as though he was _asking_ her to be his first. He sighed and slumped against the table again. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

Amelie sighed softly and sat back in her own chair, pouring them each a cup of tea. They were quiet for a long time. Then, slowly, _carefully_ , she voiced her thoughts.

"Xalvadore, would...would it be easier if she wasn't your first?"

It took him a while to answer as he sat, playing with the steam coming off his mug. "Maybe," he finally said, not looking up. "I'd feel more in control at least." He convinced the steam into a slow spiral.

Amelie sighed. "I'd suggest we find you someone, but...it isn't far off. And I'd never tell you to just pick someone you know, either; that's not any different than the situation you're in." She paused, considering. "Do you think we could ask her to...to pretend? Or do you think your father will..." Colour rose to her cheeks once more as she tried to think of how to phrase what she was thinking. "...check her, to see if you've done it?"

Xalvadore put his head in his hands and groaned. "I hadn't even thought that he might... _check_ afterwards. He'd have to be depraved."

Amelie reached over to stroke his hair. "I'm just trying to think of everything. Better to be a step ahead of him than a step behind." She sighed again, and sipped her tea. "What are your thoughts, Xalvadore? You've been so quiet. Please, tell me what you're thinking. I want to help you, if I can."

Xalvadore's fingers drummed against the side of his mug. "I just...don't know. I can't believe he'd do this." His fingers stilled and he took a sip of his tea. "I think I'm trying to tell myself that it won't be as terrible as it seems."

"I'm sure it won't be, Xal." Amelie stretched her legs out to rest her feet against his. "As awful as it is to say, Xalvadore...it _is_ just...sex. I mean, I know that you want it to be more than that, but..." she flushed bright red, and gestured vaguely. "...can you just...have a few drinks and pretend she's whoever you fancy? I-I know that you're not...incapable of it. I-I've...heard you enough, to know that."

Xalvadore felt his cheeks burn crimson. He pulled his glasses off and massaged the bridge of his nose. He sighed. "If it was you, is that what you'd do? Just pretend like it's someone you care about?"

"I'm not saying it would be easy to do, but...it's the only suggestion I have, at the moment. Though...having never done it before, I do imagine it might be...difficult. Especially because..." Damn it all, it was much harder to keep her language appropriate for a royal's ears when this was the subject matter. "...because you're the one giving. I mean...If it were me, it wouldn't be hard to just...lie there and close my eyes and take it, if it were someone I didn't care for.

"That said," Amelie murmured softly, trying not to look at him, "I think it is better, in general, when you think about the person you fancy. So...even if you know that it isn't them, visualising them still might...help."

"And if the...only person I could imagine being with right now has to..." He coughed, and squinted down at his mug of tea. "Be in the room watching?"

It took her a moment to realize. " _Me_ , Xal?" Amelie bit the inside of her lip hard to keep from smiling. "You'd--you'd think of _me_?"

He was glad to still have his glasses off, so he wouldn't have to see whatever face she was making. He picked up his tea and sipped at it, muttering, "Often do."

She felt her ears turning red. "Do...do you _really_?"

"It's awkward enough admitting it once."

She couldn't help catching his hand. "Xalvadore, that's _sweet_. I'm not upset." Her heart was _pounding_. "I...I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Xalvadore frowned, though it was more from trying to make her face come into focus than any particular emotion. "You... Think about me?"

Amelie squeezed his hand. "Always." She laughed. "Put your glasses back on, Xal; you'll get a headache. Yes, I think about you, though I don't exactly...take care of myself that often."

The prince fumbled for his glasses and put them on again. "Well," he said, "I'm glad to provide the occasional...inspiration?"

Biting her lip, Amelie drew breath to steady herself. "Xal, would you...like to have me?"

Xalvadore caught her hand between his own, holding it gently, as though her fingers were an injured bird he'd found in the garden. "You'd do that...?" He breathed. "You'd _want_ that?"

"I want my closest friend to be able to choose the woman that he will be intimate with for the first time." Xalvadore pulled her in for a tight hug, and Amelie squeezed him hard. "Xal, you are my closest companion. I love you beyond measure, and if you find yourself wanting to...take some control of the situation, I'd be happy to help you." She laughed. "The Goddesses know how often I've thought of it, though I never dared imagine it would be possible. But I don't want you to agree simply because I'm willing."

"I love you, Ammie." His lips brushed her cheek. "I can't imagine someone I would rather share the experience with than you." He buried his face in her shoulder to hide the blush glaring across his cheeks. "I would be honoured to have you as my first."

She laughed after a moment. "I never imagined it would be something I...scheduled." Feeling bold, she caught his chin and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "I am so happy that I can bring you some comfort."

"Some?" He smiled and leaned in to let his lips press to hers. "You've brought me more comfort than I think you know in all the years you've been here."

_Oh._ Amelie flushed and, thankful that she'd thought to bar the door, gently lowered herself into his lap. Slowly, so slowly, she leaned in for another kiss.

Xalvadore carefully let his hands fall to her waist. His next kiss was just as gentle, just as cautious. She was warm, so warm, against him and he couldn't help smiling at having her so close.

"You feel lovely," she breathed against his lips, tangling her fingers in his long hair. "Better than I ever imagined you would."

He could feel himself blushing. "Have you thought about it much?"

"Kissing you?" Amelie leaned in for another, smiling. "Yes, Xal. Often."

Water Above, he had never imagined that this was what would be happening once they'd entered his room. Xalvadore kissed her again. "I never would have known." It was comforting, having her settled in his lap as she was. "You mean so much to me, Ammie."

"I never thought I'd tell you." She pulled back to look at him, and snorted a laugh.

"What?"

She pulled him in for another kiss, half giggling as she did. "You're wearing my lip colour." Goddesses, when had she last felt this _free_ , to speak as his equal and laugh with him?

He grinned, for what felt like the first time in _ages_. "I imagine," he managed between kisses, "that it's not quite my colour."


End file.
